Soviet Russia
Soviet Russia, also known as the Russian Soviet Socialist Federation or the Russian Soviet Republic, was the period of Russia from 1995 to 2016 when the country was ruled by Communist leader, Dimitri Kolskyev and the Communist Nationalist Worker's Party. Under Kolskyev's regime, Russia became an incredibly strong, powerful nation and held a very aggressive and highly assertive role in world affairs. Russia became an extremely totalitarian Communist state where the government, lead entirely by Kolskyev and his party, had complete control over nearly all aspects of life, and the country's society had a strict adherence to Kolskyev's interpretation of Communism. For most of this time, the RSSF included only Russia, until 2005, when Russia forcefully annexed Ukraine, Belarus, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Georgia, and Finland. During World War III, Russia created a massive empire that seized much Asia and Africa, and parts of Europe and the Americas. The Russian Soviet Federation finally came to an end, after fighting heavily in World War III, it was defeated by the very end of the war in 2016. After this, the Russian Federation government, which had retreated to Sakhalin, returned to rule over Russia once again. History Background The Soviet Union collapsed in 1991, ending the Cold War. The union is dissolved and different countries in Eastern Europe and Central Asia split away from Moscow's control, while Russia itself was transformed into the Russian Federation. However, Just before the dissolution, the KGB made a coup attempt to seize power away from president Gorbachev. While the coup failed, it has a much longer lasting effect on the populace, gaining a great amount of sympathy for the Soviet coup attempt. One figure that is affected in favor of hard line Communism is Dimitri Kolskyev, a highly intelligent and staunch Communist hard liner and a seasoned veteran of the Soviet War in Afghanistan. After the fall of the Soviet Union and the replacement by the Federation government, the highly brilliant and charismatic Kolskyev soon gained enough support from many others to launch an armed rebellion against the new government. He does so, not only because of his desires to return to Communism, but because he believes the new government to be serving only their former Western enemies, both politically and economically, as well as bringing in Western societal features, which Kolskyev views to be decadent and poisoning to Russian culture. The Russian Federation government also proves to be somewhat corrupt and exploitative, as well as ineffective. As the exploitative policies very quickly grew and the corruption spreads even quicker, Kolskyev begins building his rebel army, known as the Socialist Worker's Red Army, and soon enough, the Second Russian Civil War begins in 1992. Rise of the RSSF The newly built revolutionary army of Kolskyev, coming from both the Russian civilian populace and sympathetic former soldiers of the Soviet army who defected to Kolskyev's cause, began their insurrection. Kolskyev met with defecting Soviet colonel, Vasiliy Korshunov, a brilliant military officer and graduate from West Point, who joined Kolskyev's cause, and served as his primary military commander. Throughout the early nineties, Kolskyev and Korshunov lead their military forces in guerilla war, making a series of attacks on Russian government targets, including destroying several military installations. These attacks were mostly successful, but during an attack at Murmansk, Kolskyev made a rousing speech that proved to be inspiring towards the populace, as well as some in the political sector, who started to come over towards his side. Kolskyev manages to gain much support from the populace through highly persuasive speeches and propaganda. He also implements strict policies to his army that instruct them to behave with great fairness and hospitality towards the local Russians, such as assisting them with their harvests, providing food and medical care, helping to repair houses and refraining from any tactics of bullying, intimidation and brutality, especially against murder, rape, arson and looting, strictly instructing rebels to pay for food and supplies instead of stealing it. As such, Kolskyev implemented severe punishments for those who broke these rules. Local friendly policies such as this heavily increased support and sympathy from the Russian populace towards Kolskyev and his rebel army. Kolskyev and his forces continued making guerilla attacks on the Russian Federation government, which was starting to resort to often ruthless methods to keep Russian cities under Federation control. Instead, this only resulted in pushing public opinion in Russia closer towards Kolskyev. Kolskyev was also persuading many of the Russian Federation Army to come to his side, resulting in many Federation defectors going to fight for the rebels. The war also involves intervention from American, German, British and French forces who come in to assist the Russian Federation against the rebels. However, while some operations are successful, Kolskyev's rebels launch successful counter guerrilla attacks and harass the foreign intervention. The intervention also creates resentment and distrust by the Russians toward the foreigners. After three years of intense fighting, the rebels gained more and more territory as they made their way to Moscow. However, the Federation government was still a formidable presence, and made a significant offensive at rebel held hills. However, in the decisive victory, the rebels held out and counter attacked, defeating a force four times their size. With this, the rebels moved on to Moscow itself. In a two month campaign of fierce fighting, the rebels finally seized control of Moscow, forcing the Russian Federation government to retreat. Kolskyev and his Red Army, with exuberant Russian support took control of Moscow and set in place their new government. The Soviets consolidated their control and then drafted a new constitution in 1996, which was approved in 1997, formally legitimizing the new Soviet Russia, which was renamed the Russian Soviet Socialist Federation. For the next to years after seizing Moscow, from 1995 to 1997, the Soviets continued battling pockets of resistance loyal to the Federation government, mostly in Siberia. Eventually, the Soviets crushed these pockets while the Federation government itself settled on the Russian island of Sakhalin, where it continued to exist until the end of World War III. In the mean time, the RSF government controlled all of mainland Russia. Reign of Kolskyev's RSSF Domestic With the new Soviet Russian government in place, Kolskyev's government immediately shaped Russia into a different style of country, adopting a very militant and nationalistic tone. Though mostly Communist, the new system also possessed some Socialist and Capitalist features as well. As a result of Kolskyev's policies and reforms, Soviet Russia very soon becomes an extremely powerful, strong and prosperous country, building heavily in the economy with massive improvements in industry and creating huge markets, which greatly create massive amounts of goods and exports, which strengthen the Russian economy. His policies also make sure to expand greatly in scientific research, specifically medical and military research that help to prop up his country's strength. Also, Kolskyev builds very heavily in agriculture, which creates much food to feed the increasing Russian population. Kolskyev also greatly rebuilds schools, hospitals, libraries, food shelters, roads and many other public services, while also building greatly on housing and living tenants, that provides many living spaces for the Russians while his agriculture policies continue creating massive amounts of food to help feed his people. These reforms gain extreme popular support from the Russian people. Most of all, Kolskyev greatly builds on the military, creating a very sizable army of highly skilled troops with greatly improved military technology. Through Kolskyev's military programs, he makes the Soviet Russian army into an extremely powerful and battle hardened fighting force consisting entirely of incredibly strong, highly skilled and resilient soldiers, who are heavily indoctrinated to serve the state with the highest loyalty and fight to the very end in battle. By 2006, Kolskyev's army numbers more than 6,000,000 active troops, and still rapidly growing as his army becomes possibly the strongest and most powerful in the world. Korshunov also becomes supreme commander of the military. However, while he indeed makes Russia very prosperous, Kolskyev's rule proves to be extremely brutal, harsh and oppressive, and he enacts incredibly strict control over the lives of his people. As a result, he oversees massive brutal executions and even massacres as well as very harsh forced labor that involves imprisoning many political prisoners in gulags and other severe labor camps. He also enacts tight censorship and control of the media, regulating all social and political aspects and eliminating any challenges to Kolskyev's rule. Kolskyev also destroys religious and and cultural institutions deemed incompatible to his new Communist society. As such, he is extremely anti-religious and persecutes those who follows religion, while heavily indoctrinating others to follow an anti-religious code. He also strongly persecutes those who have democratic and free thinking beliefs, as well as Western sympathies. It's very likely that millions of people died from his rule. Despite this, he is still strongly supported by the Russian people for strengthening their country and inspiring pride. Kolskyev heavily indoctrinates the Russians with incredibly patriotic fervor and inspires very strong nationalism. Kolskyev strongly promotes Russian culture and values among the people. Kolskyev also promotes anti-Western sentiments, particularly towards Germany and the United States. As a result, Russia becomes incredibly nationalistic. Being a staunch champion of women's rights, Kolskyev also strongly advances rights and opportunities for women, helping women to fill important roles in Russia, and he also strongly supports minority rights. Foreign On the foreign side of Kolskyev's rule, he maintains a belligerent attitude towards the West, while strengthening ties with countries at odds with his opponents. His greatest allies were with China, and later on, Iran, while his most prominent adversaries lay with Germany and the United States. Since founding the new Russian government, Kolskyev immediately built a very strong and cooperative relationship between his Russia and China. When the Beijing Coup of 2001 put Communist hard liner and Kolskyev supporter, Jieng Lijeng, in power, Russian and Chinese relations becomes even much stronger as the two immediately form a very powerful alliance, working very heavily together on cooperative projects and strong military cooperation. Kolskyev also forms an alliance with Saddam Hussein of Iraq, and despite the two sharing ideological differences, they manage to work well together. This would only grow stronger, for when the Iraqi civil war threw Hussein out of power, Kolskyev rescues Hussein and, in a surprise move, has him take power in his former adversary of Iran, and under Kolskyev's influence, Hussein actually manages to create Iran into an incredibly strong country. With that, Russia and Iran form an alliance, which also includes China, and Russia, China and Iran start all working heavily with each other. However, Kolskyev's Russia also creates adversaries. Initially, the United States was viewed as the primary enemy of Russia, and the two had a very adversarial relationship. However, though the United States remained one of the top enemies of Russia until the end of the RSF, once Henrik Geibles came into power in Germany in 1998, Germany immediately became the top enemy and rival of Kolskyev's Russia. Geibles was a staunch anti-Communist and a fervent opponent of Kolskyev, and the two immediately became the top political rivals of the world. Kolskyev and Geibles despised one another and rivaled each other greatly, and their two countries, Russia and Germany, start heavily opposing each other. Likewise, while Geibles was hostile to Kolskyev's Russia for Communism and their aggressive attitude, Kolskyev was already hostile towards Germany, as even before Geibles rise to power, Kolskyev saw Germany as a great threat, but he also particularly resents Germans for their destructive wartime past with Russia. Kolskyev and Geibles have a very hostile political relationship, as each would accuse the other of causing belligerence and would even send troops to support a cause against the other. This relationship would only become further strained, for Kolskyev supports German Communist rebels in the German Civil War from 2005 to 2007, and only gets worse after the rebellion is crushed. Kolskyev also remains belligerent towards the United States and gives support towards causes and movements at odds with them. When the Americans invade Afghanistan in 2001, Kolskyev sends supplies to help resistance fight against them. During the German Civil War, with the Germans tied down by their war, and the United States and Britain embroiled in Afghanistan, Kolskyev has Russia move on reclaiming former Soviet territories in Eastern Europe, creating ruses of Communist uprisings in these countries that attempted to make the annexations appear justified. As such, Russian forces moved in on and occupied Rukraine, Belarus, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, and Georgia, annexing the countries to Russia. German soldiers are sent to fight the Russians in those territories, but they are eventually forced to withdraw. Russia, China and Iran all work together to fulfill their territorial ambitions, with support from other co-belligerents. Germany and the United States, along with their allies, attempt to curb the Communist aggression, such as sending troops to help India in border fighting with China. Russia builds up for war and refuses to compromise with the Allied powers. Eventually, Kolskyev defies Geibles' ultimatums and moves in on Eastern Europe, leading to World War III beginning in early 2010. World War III Once the Third World War begins, Kolskyev's Russia moves in and seizes Poland and Finland, then takes Austria, prompting Germany to declare war, while the other major powers of both sides follow in to fight each other. Russian troops battle their way to the Polish-German border, while Russia also sends troops that overwhelm and seize Southern and Western Europe, taking France, Italy and Spain, while also taking Eastern Europe and Northern Turkey. Russia also takes Sweden and Norway. Russian troops move in and also battle British forces on the English shores, making their way to London. The Russian also send forces to assist Chinese and Iranian forces in expanding their empires as well. However, because of the incredibly immense strengthening of the German military by Geibles, Russian forces have a very hard time fighting to crush the German forces and seizing Germany, as the Germans fight and hold their ground very tightly. As such, Russian movements into Germany are heavily slowed and stalled by German forces, as well as by Russian Federation forces who rush assist the Germans. Ultimately, the war for Eastern Europe between Germany and Soviet Russia would prove to be the greatest and most important, while also the most catastrophic theater of the war. Despite this, the Russian forces don't stop their conquests, as they travel across the Atlantic and launch surprise invasions of the Americas, seizing Brazil and much of Northern South America, then moves and seizes Central America and also takes much of Eastern and Western Canada. In its next move Russian forces land on the US mainland, landing in Virginia and Long Island of New York and battle US forces there. However, just months later, the Russians withdrew from the US coastline after failures to take New York and Washington. Throughout the whole war, the Russians fight very hard and extensively in Europe, India, China, North Africa, the Middle East, Central Asia and the Pacific islands, fighting fiercely in multiple vicious battles in these lands, mostly against German and American forces while assisting the Chinese and Iranians. In much vicious fighting in a series of fierce battles, the Russians keep fighting very hard to hold these territories, battling German and American forces all over. However, while the Communist invasions are overwhelming at first, eventually, the Allies manage to halt their expansions, and then begin very fierce counter assaults to push the Communists back. As the Allied counter offensives gain strength and start pushing the others back, the Russians keep fighting fiercely and hard to hold their territories, battling the Germans and Americans in vicious fighting in Europe, Africa and Asia. However, while Chinese and Iranian troops are mostly driven out of their conquered lands and forced to defend their countries by 2014, Russia still held on to their territories, especially Brazil, Canada and Central America. However, German troops managed to crush the Russian offenses at Geiblesburg, Heidelberg and Berlin, slowly pushing the Russians out of Germany and across Eastern Europe, with help from Russian Federation forces. As such, in 2014, Russia withdraws their troops from the Americas to reinforce their garrisons in Eastern Europe. After the fall of both China, and shortly later, Iran, in surprise offensives, Russia sends forces out that swiftly and fiercely conquer China, India, the Middle East, North Africa, Central Asia and the Pacific islands, viciously battling Allied forces out of these territories, then fighting very hard in fierce battles to hold on to all these lands now added to the Soviet empire in order to hold on to the vast resources, with Chinese and Iranian troops assisting them even after the fall of their countries. However, as the vicious fighting raged in vicious battles, while the Russians keep fighting very hard and holding their territory, they are slowly driven back, and eventually, the Russians are forced to withdraw back into Russia to bolster the defense of the Russian homeland. Demise After the ferocious battles for Berlin, Geiblesberg and Heidelberg ended in drastic failure for the Russians, their offensive into Germany was pushed back by German troops. The Soviet Russians continued battling the Germans and Russian Federation forces across Eastern Europe, and in the fierce fighting, the Germans and Federal Russians liberated Rukraine, Belarus, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Georgia and Finland, who all assisted the Germans from then on. With the former Soviet territories liberated, the Germans pressed on into Russia itself. With the German invasion of Russia, the Germans and Russians were fighting viciously with each other, struggling hard over every inch of territory. However, due to the lack of resources Russia faced, the Germans were slowly pushing the Russians back, even though the under resourced Russians were fighting fanatically to the death. Still, the Germans continued capturing key cities, and ultimately pressed on to the capital of Moscow itself. When the Germans and Federation Russians made their offensive into Moscow, Soviet Russians resisted very fiercely, fighting viciously for the city. Kolskyev and Korshunov themselves even placed themselves in the towers and took sniper shots at enemy troops, before they both then committed suicide. After some time of much heavy fighting the Germans finally achieved victory in Moscow and Russia finally surrendered, crumbling the RSF government and bringing World War III to and end. Politics and Society The society of Soviet Russia was a totalitarian society with very strict and harsh rules adhering to a staunch Communist system. The Kolskyev regime made very strict decisions for all aspects of life and had very tight control over all their subjects. Everything was heavily regulated by the Kolskyev regime, ad they greatly enforced doctrines that adhere to espousing Communism and heated Russian nationalism. All people were taught greatly to be fiercely patriotic, to be very aggressive to their enemies and to be completely obedient to their leaders, the Kolskyev regime. Any and all to disobeyed or protested were very harshly punished, imprisoned or even executed. The Kolskyev Soviets created an extremely strict militaristic, nationalistic and Communist society. All was collectivized and controlled by the central government, though there was a good amount of economic freedom to ensure a strong economy, those who served the state were rewarded, and the state was also strictly anti-religious, tearing down religious institutions and persecuting religious practitioners. Along with Communism, fierce Russian nationalism was heavily indoctrinated. People were heavily taught to greatly cherish Russian culture and heritage with fervent patriotism and to believe that the Russian nation is superior to all others, especially countries in the West. There was also a good amount of anti-German discrimination in Russia. People and laws often discriminated and persecuted Germans in Russia, fitting in with Kolskyev's anti-German sentiments. When World War III occurred, Germans in Russia were mostly imprisoned and many forced to work to death in labor camps. Military Main Article: Soviet Red Army In Cimil's World Soviet Russia commonly appears in franchises that have a World War III setting, such as Call of Duty and Battlefield, in which they are mostly shown as villains. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Category:Battlefield Category:Sides Category:Cimil's History